


Lonely burden

by texanfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texanfan/pseuds/texanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place immediately after The Harvest.  Xander tries to talk to Willow about Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely burden

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed as Letters Never Sent (The Crumpled Sheets Remix) at http://archiveofourown.org/collections/remix2015/works/4176582

The sky was bright and the campus was full of familiar faces talking about the previous night's events as if something weird but somewhat cool happened. Reality need not apply. 

And there was one familiar face missing.

"Willow, how are you doing with the whole Jesse thing?" The words he wanted to say jumbled on his tongue. Did he talk about Jesse dying, Jesse being turned into a vampire, Xander being the one to stake him or all three? Only Willow had known Jesse as long as Xander had. She'd understand.

"Incredibly freaked! I was so scared he might kill you! I'm so glad you're alright." Willow babbled out in her own inimitable way.

"But what are we going to tell his parents?" He'd spent almost as many nights at the McNally's house as he had at his own. He had no clue what to say to them.

Willow started shaking her head violently. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing. I mean, there's no body or anything. Talking can only lead to badness."

And that's when he felt it. How utterly alone he was in his grief. Suddenly, he couldn't face being around Willow anymore. "Guess you're probably right. I better book." He veered off in some random direction without waiting for a response. He'd figure out something to tell Jesse's parents, and he'd find a way to pack his grief over losing his best friend out of sight.


End file.
